Concurrency
Cuprahex Sensor Outpost The Cuprahex Sector is deep within Decepticon territory, and the dark city of Nightsiege can barely be seen far off to the west. The tall copper-veined mountains loom high overhead, their green peaks contrasting with the brilliant copper-red of rips caused by recent seismic activity. The ruined city of Cuprahex is gone, and in its place is a new hi-tech Sensor Outpost. The outpost is large enough to house approximately 20 Decepticons in comfort, as well as all the twirling radar dishes overhead and various antennae jutting skyward to facilitate long-ranged radio traffic. The outpost is protected by powerful shields, but has nothing in the way of weapons. Instead it relies on the guards stationed here and the nearby capital city for fighting off intruders. EARLIER: Elita One gestures to the schematics of Cuprahex Sensor Outpost. "Alright, Boss Bot." She uses the laser pointer, direction attention to the fusion reactor below Cuprahex. "If it were so simple as to just infiltrate Cuprahex to spike into the lines below, I'd recommend it, however judging by how its set up, and the fact that its a powerful sensor system, we won't have much luck in that regard, too risky. So..." The hologram pans upwards to show the underbelly of the complex. "Blurr's bold invasion gave us a bit of an inside schematic to the complex, but not enough to know exact locations. However, it's now obvious that the Cons see the Outpost as a target. We're expecting resistance in all forms..." The hologram pans backwards, "Grimlock has volunteered to be our feint maneuver. We'll drop off the Dinobots over near the ruins of Nightsiege, at one of the munition dumps. Command on site will most likely dispatch some assistance but not foolishly leave the site undefended. After this happens, Shell Game goes into effect. We feint away some forces, then have the main assault happen on Cuprahex. However, we can't break that shield easy. If we have to focus fire upon it, we won't be able to hold the terrain, so this is where you come in. Twin Twist will transport you and your armada to part of the underground facility, and force a breech, He's to help assist the Dinobots exit strategy....assuming the Dinobots will LISTEN to an exit strategy. Anyway, he'll be available to evac you and the team if things go sour. Otherwise, your best bet is to either use the system to shut down the reactor, or force a shutdown by damaging essential hardware. I'd advise against using demo too close to the reactor itself for obvious reasons..." "Advice noted, Elita. But if worse comes to worse..." Jazz reached down with one hand to pat his hip, mimicing having something stashed there. "If it takes turning Cupahex into no bot's land going up like a disco inferno, we may have no choice. I don't like it, but it's too invasive of a foothold to allow the Con's to set down any more roots." With that Jazz shifted his stance smoothly to face the other Autobots present. "Hopefully it won't be too much for me and mister need for speed to handle. But considering Shockwave is involved in all this, comin' up against something more high tech than we're skill-treed for is possible." He reachs over to give First Aid a reassuring pat on one shoulder. "That's why the Doc is checkin' in too." First Aid isn't here for his superb bluffing skills (cough), his outstanding tactical expertise (ahem), or his slick combat moves (uh). He's here because he's good under pressure and because Blurr and Jazz needed a tech expert for this job. While First Aid isn't completely out of his league given his work in Crystal City, this isn't exactly his element and he seems content to follow the dynamic duo's lead. As Jazz gives him a pat, the Protectobot nods, "Sure thing," he replies. "Just be sure to remember not to leave me in the dust by /too/ much." Blurr sits in the briefing, listening to Elita One's plans. "Since when do the Dinobots listen to any strategy?" he can't help but remark at the mention of Grimlock needing an extraction strategy. "And this underground facility we're using as an entry point--do the Decepticons stationed there know it's there? Like you said they're aware that we've targeted the place in the recent past." Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo deploys her reserve energon tank. NOW: The Autobot strike team waits in the underground, a strike team large enough to take the base, but perhaps not large enough to hold it if need be. A large hovercannon hums softly in the background. Darkness fills the tunnels, only optics and faint red lights used to proceed. Two drone sensors bob warily as well. <> Twin drills dig into the tunnel, burrowing into the metal crust of Cybertron. With a jostling motion, enough to make faceplates chatter, Twin Twist casually adds, "You know...if you guys just took out that reactor, could probably call that a win instead, not have to worry about it..." He laughs, "Eh what am I saying, getting up close and personal is half the fun!" Twin Twist chuckles again... A few minutes pass. Over the channel, Elita One is heard again, <> Grimlock eagerly responds, <> A pause in the transmission. <> CON SIDE: Since Hound and Blurr's recon in the field, security has been tight in the area, the sensor outpost being secured on a constant vigil. The area assigned to these particular cons is the Reactor Core. Perhaps its guard duty punishment, perhaps it is the wiles of the taskmaster Shockwave, already clueing in on Elita's plans, or perhaps it is just another day at the office. The reactor core is a large bulbous blue lightshow, with several armored plates at crucial spots, but for the most part is contained within the magnetic fields. The underbelly of Cuprahex ends up borrowing from part of the ruined city itself, a large warehouse of boxes and supplies, as well as a barracks and basic amenities. The real drive for most of the troopers here is that someone on site has an enerstill working, so there's at least a sense of recreation. The Decepticon channel comes to life moments later, <> The line goes static moments later... Soon, a few Seekers leave the Outpost to at least survey the situation. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Patrols. The life of a saboteur when not actively deployed behind enemy lines. Ravage makes his way into the outpost, pausing just long enough for the doors to close behind him before slinking into the ever-familiar shadows as he pulls up an internal overview of the sensors dotting Cybertron. Hmm...Dinobot activity? He flags a few of the sensors that have been triggered which correspond to the reported attacks. <> He growls softly, making his way through the compound to the core. <> Combat: Ravage activates his cloaking field and vanishes from sight! Lamborghini Gallardo has orders to ensure that the Decepticons do not lose the Crystal City initiative, but that is merely one part of the whole. The Autobots are /terrorists/, who could strike anywhere without warning. The Empire must be ever vigilant for threats. She drives along the oft-neglected Imperial roadways, certain reports filtering to her attention. ...Dinobots? Blast Off flies into the area in space shuttle mode. He was just on the way to Cuprahex to look for Ravage, per his discussion with Ravage the other night, when he receives the radio call. He delibrates a moment, then somewhat lazily decides to continue to Cuprahex. The radio called for *Decept*icons, not *Combat*icons, after all...and Blast Off doesn't feel like he can be bothered to care right now. He is still a little shaken from his battle last night (not that he would admit it) and with his agility slightly compromised, he isn't as eager as usual to rush into battle. He lands, transforms to robot mode, and looks around for Ravage. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Twin Twist breeches the side of the underbelly of Cuprahex. Unfortunately with the added sensor requests of Ravage, as well as the earlier incident of recon, the act does not have a great deal of sublety. Warning systems start to go off almost immediately, Twin Twist revs his drills, "UH...whoops. Came in a bit strong there, well...go get em, I get to go trash some Cons with the Dinobots, good luck!" With a whirr and metal shrapnel flying, Twin Twist makes his exit, leaving the Autobot Strike Team at their destination. << Is that alarms I hear?>> Elita One responds, <> "Thanks Twin Twist, and good luck up there!" Blurr salutes as the Wrecker leaves. He hadn't really been counting on that going unnoticed. After all, he had just literally drilled a hole in the floor of the base. He then opens a commlink to the forces at the ruins of Nightsiege. <> Blurr asks, wondering how much resistance he and the team might be up against. As anxious as he is, he waits for Jazz's signal to advance into the base through the opening Twin Twist has just created. "On your signal, Jazz." Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Protected. "One door in, and no one the wi--" Jazz pauses as alarms go off and Twin Twist makes a hasty reverse to go help smash other things. "Well, almost no one the wiser." The Intel Director shoves a lump of debris out of the way with his heel as he steps through the opening, motioning to Blurr and First Aid to move in as necessary. "Look lively, bros. We're on the clock now. Gotta find either the reactor or something equally important between it and the field projectors, pronto." A bit more loud than he's use to, but Jazz rolls with the situation he's given. Taking advantage of the tendancy of Decepticons to prefer dark colors and moody atmosphere, he starts moving along, ducking into corners and up against infrastructure to stay out of view as much as possible. Because this is what he does, and it's going to take more than a Wrecker knocking a bit harder than he had anticipated to ruin Jazz's cool. Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Protected. First Aid knows his role as healer. Stay in the back and heal the tank. He glances at Blurr and Jazz. Wait, aren't they both DPS?! The Protectobot rubs his chin, hoping that isn't going to be a bad omen. He looks up as Twin Twist burrows his way to Cuprahex's surface. He winces at all the noise that he's making. "Be safe, Twin Twist," First Aid says, bidding the Jumpstarter farewell. He then looks over at the boss mech, nodding. Aid draws his photon pistol, wary of any Decepticons who might have spotted them. He follows behind Jazz, always staying one corner or nook behind him in the slow advance to their destination. Combat: First Aid sets his defense level to Protected. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) <> Ravage follows the noise, as it were. <> He dismisses the readouts to focus on his movement, carefully picking his way through until he arrives at the heart of Cuprahex. Wary optics begin their scans as he makes his way to the upper gantry overhanging the primary maintenance walkways. <> For the other cons in the complex, the various secure levels would be flashing the codes for their security teams to access. Though, as vital as it is, for the core and other primary systems, it may as well state: All Available. Lamborghini Gallardo considers the reports of alarms at Cuprahex, the Dinobot reports, and her current position. Her response time to Cuprahex will be much, much quicker. She makes the choice. <> Blast Off says, "What?" Blast Off exclaims, looking around as the alarms sound. Perhaps he won't be able to avoid a battle today after all....not feeling like the luckiest 'Con in the Universe right now, he whips out his Ionic Blaster and ducks into some shadows behind a housing panel for one of the larger antennae. Maybe if his luck improves, Repugnus or Blurr will make an appearance and he can show them exactly what he thinks of them....." Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) The schematics Blurr and Hound got before where incomplete, but Jazz has the map up on a corner of his HUD all the same, because some reference was better than none. What, you thought that visor was just for the stylin' look?... Okay so it is, but that doesn't mean it can't have practical functionality as well. <> Jazz reachs an intersection, peaks out, then flattens back again as a few guards pass farther up the hall. Looks like they were in a hurry. If the Decepticons know they're here, and were bringing in their security full force, they'd be headed to that biggest target in the structure right? Something tells Jazz that hunch could be solid, so he motions to the other Autobots to follow but keep their distance, leaving keeping First Aid covered for the moment to Blurr. With that Jazz steps out and jaunts after the patrol, keeping back to the corners and shadows behind them as he tails them, hopefully to the reactor room... Combat: Jazz slips into the shadows and out of sight... First Aid is doing a good job of imitating Jazz's moves. Or so he thinks. To an expert the Protectobot might be a bit sloppy as he moves from one corner to the next while brandishing his weapon, but he looks ultra cool while doing it so that's half the battle right there. He sees Jazz's hand signal and nods his understanding, backing off a ways so Jazz can serve as the scout. "What is he doing?" Aid whispers to himself under his vocalizer, watching as the mech starts following the Decepticon patrol. After a few moments, Blurr gets his response. Grimlock replies <> As luck would have it for Blast Off, at least one of his favorite foes is present. The data courier Blurr follows Jazz inside, keeping to the shadows as much as possible just as the intel director is, and sticking close behind him. He keeps the base schematics he had acquired from the previous recon mission on hand. <> A small red marker appears over a central room on the map Jazz is looking at. << If the generator itself isn't anywhere near there, there ought to be something in there that'll at least tell us where it is.>> ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) The patrol Jazz and Co. are following take their positions outside the door. Why would anyone go inside, after all! It's...secure, right? The leader of the pack punches in the codes for the internal automated system just to make sure everything's all well and good. With the guards posted, they run their scans... <> Seems the stationary forces aren't there yet. Ravage watches as the turret-on-a-track rolls out with a soft whirr, running its pre-start checks and calibrations before entering its own standby mode. <> He begins doing his own prep work, looking at the turret, the door...hrm. Any other access points? Opting to err on the side of caution, he begins setting his own traps. Well, if he's got to hold off a vital point on his own, at least it'll be done with a bang. He leaves a nice 'package' on the gantry over the more armored section of the core. You know...the one ideal for cover if sentry guns start blasting intruders...because of sneaky. Ravage drops XFGB-8B Proton Bomb. Blast Off stands in the shadows, watching for anything amiss. Suddenly, he spots a subtle movement- something...blue! His optics light up with a malicious gleam as he spies the object of his already growing hatred, Blurr, who has the GALL to be invading the Decepticon complex. "Oh, this IS my lucky day, after all!" He says as he steps from the shadows, brandishing his blaster, and fires at Blurr. Combat: Blast Off misses Blurr with his Ionic Blaster" (Laser) attack! << Shots fired, Shots fired!>> ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) As the guards reach the doors Jazz jumps up to grab a ceiling support strut and flip himself up to avoid being seen as they turn to face the corridor, backs to the doors. The position has him pressing hands and feet to the beams in front and behind him to hold himself up back flat against the ceiling, considering his options. Consideration comes to a stop when shots sound off down the hallway, thinning his expression to a flat grimace. Sounds like the time for playing spy games is over. But he's got his hands (and feet!) holding him up, what is he possibly going to do? A shrill whistle comes from over the guards' head. If they'd look up they'd see Jazz suspended there. But before they get much time to reach he makes up for the lack of free hands with his faithful shoulder launcher. An inciderary missile fires for the doors to blow them open for the Autobots and clear the way, hopefully catching the guards and any other immeadiate security attatched to it in the detonation! As the debris is clattering to the ground in the smoke afterwards he drops to the floor and darts for the reactor room proper. Combat: Jazz appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Jazz strikes Cuprahex Defense Systems with his In Your Base Roastin Your Dudes attack! -3 Several gumbies on guard explode in a fiery mess, sending panic throughout the less courageous forces. Cuprahex's globe-like sensors approach the area, crackling with lightning. First Aid says, "That our cue to follow you in, Jazz?" Jazz says, "Hell ya, I just had to knock and open the door." Jazz says, "Keep yer cool bros, but sneaky time is over. Time to get the real house party started, but for once we're the uninvited guests. So make like the lousy neighbors trash the joint, yow!" Jazz | Radio silence kinda went out with the doors, yes. First Aid peeks out from the corner he's hiding behind, trying to keep an optic on what Jazz is doing. It's remarkable watching the master at work, and if being cool was an art form First Aid feels like he'd be watching Beethoven writing a symphony. He glances upwards as Jazz flips up, calls to the guards, and then incinerates the lot of them. A few seconds later, ka-blooie! the door is blown open. <> First Aid asks. Getting the a-ok, he sprints forward from his hiding spot, running through the now ruined doors after Jazz. It seems the time for subtlety is over. Blast Off has managed to spot Blurr. Again, despite not expecting the shot, Blurr reacts quickly and evades it easily, sidestepping out of the way. And then explosions. And lots of smoke. << I've been spotted, I'm gonna distract them as much as I can--keep them off your aft while you look for the generator.>> And with that he transforms and dashes off, moving in a quick and erratic fashion, making him difficult if not impossible to hit. Hopefully the Decepticons will take the bait. Well, certainly Blast Off will... In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> sets his defense level to Fearless. UP ABOVE: Large tracts of steel retract back as the Autobot forces in the tunnels below finally start issuing forth. Soon above, the battle will be joined. <> Moments later, the building shudders as explosions start up outside, while not enough to dent the forcefield, it does send enough of a tremor to knock about dust and small tools. <> Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> takes extra time to steady himself. Pass ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) The blast does well to decimate the (strangely red-armored) security detail. Ravage is shaken, but quick enough to get his feet under him as the turret rides its track to align itself with the sudden non-FoF compliant movement, in this case... Jazz. Ravage is quick to respond as well, letting optical filters push through the dust and smoke of the explosion to lock onto the first thing...oh, no, wait... He alters his aim to lock onto the only target that makes triage a challenge once down. The rocket launches from the shadows, just to let them all know beyond reasonable doubt that, yes, there is a Ravage here. Combat: Suddenly, Ravage appears out of thin air! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Ravage strikes First Aid with his Heat-Seeking Missile attack! With a knowledgable command from Ravage, the shock probes come in on Jazz. The two whirling globes arc electicity, once, then twice, then unleash a light blast against the infiltrator, intent on sapping his strength! Combat: Elita One strikes Jazz with Cuprahex Defense Systems's Drone Shock Protocol attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Jazz, making him less efficient. Jazz says, "Eyes high dudes, there's a crafty kitty on the prowl. Man, shoulda brought Steeljaw with" Lamborghini Gallardo 's attention is drawn by the sound the gift of explosions, the happiness of death, the big machine that takes us away. She swivels aroudn tot ake stuock fo the scenes. There's a blue blurr. There's an explosion. There's maybe a white Autobot - Groove? She cranks on her lights and siren, and she takes off toward the direction of the explosion. Are the Autobots the devious type to put in a second explosion to take out first responders? Does Contrail actually care? Signs point toward, 'no,' because she goes screaming into there, trying to run right into whoever is in there from behind! Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo strikes Jazz with her Ram attack! Blast Off snarls in a way unbecoming the high-class image he generally has of himself. Blurr not only damaged him physically last night, but the worst thing he did (by far) was damage the Combaticon's EGO- and Blast Off's ego is the size of a certain state known for longhorn cattle and bluebell flowers. Probably bigger. Focused entirely on the flashy blue car, Blast Off runs in pursuit and fires at the car. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> expertly evades Blast Off's attack! Combat: Blast Off misses Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> with his Ionic Blaster" (Laser) attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) First Aid sprints towards the doors, but makes it only half way before a missile streaks out of the shadows and strikes him dead on! The explosion shoves him backwards against the base's walls, throwing up smoke and metal dirt shavings in all directions. "Argh, I'm hit!" First Aid cries out just in case nobody noticed. The Protectobot tries to see what hit him, but with all the smoke in the area he can't make out the s ource. After hesitating for a moment, First Aid looks down at his wound. His chest has been torn open from the detonation and he's leaking something green. Hurriedly, First Aid draws out an auto-valve and attaches it to the leaking tubes. The valve squeezes shut, stopping the leak. It then transforms into an ugly but functional bandage around the wound. Combat: First Aid quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. As Blurr had predicted, Blast Off has taken the bait. And he's bitten down hard. That's right, Combaticon, follow the blue speedster! As best you can, anyway! He draws Blast Off away from the others, and their objective. He also decides to throw in a couple of insults. "Hahah!" he laughs loudly as he, once again, expertly evades the shots from the ion blaster. "Maybe you should get Onslaught or someone to run a few more training simulations with you--your aim is terrible! I could dodge those if I were in stasis lock!" Transforming, he runs partway up the wall and then vaults off of it, sending a flying kick toward the Combaticon's face! Perhaps this time the fight will be a bit more rewarding for the both of them. The hovercar quickly unfolds upward and outward to reveal the fastest terrestrial Cybertronian in the galaxy, Blurr! Combat: Blurr sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blurr misses Blast Off with his Flying Kick to the Face! (Kick) attack! Jazz emerges from the smoke in the blasted doors just in time to duck as a rocket first, but unfortunately it's not aimed for him in the first place. Then the spherical orb crackles to life and shoots a bolt of electricity at him, diverting his attention just long enough for Contrail to come screaming into the room. The front of the cruiser takes out his legs and Jazz tumbles backwards over the roof and down the trunk. But gets his feet back under himself as he rolls off and lands in a half crouch even as a few lingering arcs crackle across his form. In one corner of his HUD energon readouts start to fizzle funny as calibrations are debilitating, but that's not something he's got to worry about right now. Standing up, instead he waggles a scolding finger at the now visible Ravage. "Not cool, kitty, not cool at all. Oh look, the Con crossdressin' as Prowl came to play too." He smirks as he turns his hand over to make the universal 'Come At Me Bro' gesture. While his *other* arm shifts into his grappler, which he fires at one of the orbs. "Excuse me, borrowing!" He then spins around, intending to yank the orb on the line and swing it about like an olympic hammer-thrower winding up, swinging it out towards Contrail and Ravage before letting go of the sphere to send it hurtling. Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Jazz strikes Cuprahex Defense Systems with his Busting Your Balls Area attack! -2 Combat: Jazz strikes Lamborghini Gallardo with his Busting Your Balls Area attack! -2 Combat: Jazz strikes Ravage with his Busting Your Balls Area attack! -2 ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Jazz says, "Keep it up Bots, I just gotta get in a good position..." First Aid says, "Thanks for the assist, Jazz. I can't see from here--either of you need a hand?" Ravage is momentarily satisfied at the end result of his onslaught, watching as the medic has to waste resources on self rather than friends. That is fleeting, though, he returns his attention to the fight at hand and begins moving through the gantry, grunting at the sudden blast to his side. Targeting optics for the sentry system now have two primary targets, the medic and the ugly cyclopsian car, both of which he authorizes for engagement without a second thought. As the cover-bait was not taken, in his run he nabs the bomb before taking a flying leap at First-Aid just to keep pressure on. "Hello there, miss me?" He digs his teeth and claws in. Combat: Ravage sets his defense level to Aggressive. Lamborghini Gallardo is busted by a ball. Condemn that grappling hook! It sends her smashign into a wall, wrecking her bodywork and leaving a blue smear against the wall. She rises up into robot mode and shakes herself off, before she flicks out her whip, aiming at Jazz's grappling hook line - all the better to electrocute him! The sensor drones go offline with that ferocious melee attack, they spark and sizzle for a few moments, then lay still. A few of the stunned troopers manage to cough, though they don't need air, and start to rally themselves into getting back in the fray. One of them immediately raises his sidearm to Jazz, a dangerous shot from behind. Just as he moves to squeeze the trigger, the gun is pushed aside, sending the bolt upwards. The other trooper growls, "Friendly Fire. You could've shot at the reactor with that one!" The gumby blinks, "Oh uh...sorry, I was hoping that I'd not...miss?" The second gumby dopeslaps him, "Now go stand exactly on the opposite side of me so we can flank him when I open fire!." Friendly Fire grins with approval, "Anything you say, Overshot!" In a transformation that is harder than it looks, Contrail rises up into robot mode. Combat: Ravage strikes First Aid with his Jaws of Biting (Punch) attack! Combat: Contrail strikes Jazz with her Whiplash Whirlwind attack! -3 Combat: Elita One misses Jazz with Cuprahex Defense Systems's Trooper Assault Area attack! Combat: Elita One misses Blurr with Cuprahex Defense Systems's Trooper Assault Area attack! Combat: Elita One misses First Aid with Cuprahex Defense Systems's Trooper Assault Area attack! Blast Off sputters with rage at Blurr's comments. "Come back here and say that to my face, Autobot!" Suddenly the Autobot does just that- with a flying kick! Fortunately, as enraged as Blast Off is, he is still a Combaticon with countless years of military experience. His reflexes kick in and he dodges to the left just in time. "HA!!! Take about the pot calling the kettle black, you little turboroach! Now hold still while I STOMP YOU!!!" He directs a kick at the 'Bot. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blast Off strikes Blurr with his Flying Space Shuttle Kick (Kick) attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) First Aid slowly gets back up. The valve-bandage seems to be holding and he can tell from his self-diagnostics that he isn't leaking any more of that green fluid. Closing up his medkit and tucking it back into his knee trunk, the Protectobot tries to get his bearings so he can support Jazz and Blurr in their attack. He doesn't get very far before the origin of that missile strike suddenly leaps from the shadows. "Ravage!" First Aid exclaims. Instinctively he reaches forward with both hands, grabbing at the panther bot by the jaws and trying to keep them away from his face. "Ugh!" He wrestles with the Cassetticon as best he can, but he gains more than a few scrapes in the tussle. "You were better off sticking to the shadows, Ravage," First Aid declares. He tries to use his superior strength--not often he gets to say that!--to throw Ravage hard to the ground. Combat: First Aid strikes Ravage with his Diagnosis: Murder! attack! Jazz says, "Yer welcome dude, but my dance card is a bit full now. Blurr, keep Blast Off occupied; he's a sharp shot but his armor crumples like a card house with enough hits. First Aid don't be afraid to use yer pistol, Ravage ain't keen on bright lights." Jazz keeps up on enemy dossiers like a good Intel Director First Aid says, "I'll try, but just getting a hand free isn't easy around him." Unfortunately, Blast Off somehow manages to dodge the kick, moving to the side. Blurr stumbles into the opposite wall, off balance for a moment, which leaves him vulnerable to another attack which the Combaticon takes advantage of. Still, the speedy courier is still able to mostly dodge the melee, sliding downward so that the kick only just barely grazed the crest at the top of his head, perhaps chipping it slightly. He smirks. "Awww, now look what you've done! And I just had that polished!" he laughs, saying this more to get Blast Off even more riled up than anything else. As the courier speaks, his weapons fold out of subspace and he fires at close range. Combat: Blurr misses Blast Off with his Quickdraw attack! Blurr says, "Don't worry, I've got it handled, Jazz." Jazz was considering using his grappler to get up on the catwalks afterwards, but Contrail pulling out her whip changes his mind and he retracts it. Then holds up his arm as she snaps said whip, swiping across his forearm and zorching into the white armor. "Tch. Don't tell me yer still pissy 'bout that boobytrapped forest, toots." And then the troopers start opening fire from various directions. Pity for them that Jazz makes himself a very difficult target, practically dancing literally through their shots. "This dance floor is gettin' a bit hot, I think it's time to ditch it." With a duck and a twist he slips under an arm and wheels around another, then jumps up to wall-kick off a bulkhead, snapping his rifle in Contrail's direction and firing a few shots in more of an attempt to keep the femme at bay while he vaults up onto a maintenance platform. Combat: Jazz strikes Contrail with his Keep Your Distance Woman! attack! -2 ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Jazz says, "Don't come too farther in dudes, when I drop this phat beat I don't want friendly crossfire. Just keep those Cons busy." First Aid says, "You got it, boss." Overshot glances at Friendy Fire, "Watch it, you nearly shot me!" Friendly Fire says incredulously in response, "You nearly shot ME!" The one downed gumby next to them, raises a weak hand, "I think...I think...someone shot me..." Overshot steps back, watching Jazz, stepping ON Bodybag, "Well go crawl over there and die instead of making me trip on you!" Blurr says, "Any luck finding the generator yet?" Lackluster performance on the security system's part...well, Ravage will be sure to put in a requisition to have it upgraded. <> He hears what sounds like kung-fu out in the hallway and ignores it, rolling onto his feet and giving First Aid a nice, cheshire grin before lunging again. "Normally, I would agree with you, but in this particular case, I have other plans." Superior strength might be on Aid's side, but everyone knows it's all about technique! Ravage does what he can to use his leap-o-menace to bring the healer-bot down. As for the defense system? Well, the trooper-fire is ineffective, apparently, and the command is sent out to hinder opposition to assist once more. At this point, though, Ravage is no longer paying mind to the HUD, so the target is left up to the AI. As such, it begins seeking other targets not yet addressed, the suppression system locking onto Blurr. Combat: Ravage strikes First Aid with his Pouncing Cat (Grab) attack! The gumbies then turn to open fire on the more visible Blurr..and possibly Blast Off. Combat: Elita One misses Blurr with Cuprahex Defense Systems's Trooper Assault Area attack! Combat: Elita One strikes Blast Off with Cuprahex Defense Systems's Trooper Assault Area attack! Blast Off hits Blurr with a satisfying "screech"...well, Ok, a solid "THUD" would have been better than a glancing "screech", but Blast Off will take what he can get. He glares at the Autobot's smirk and insults, using every ounce of his self-control to stay focused and not give in to Blurr's taunts (despite the temptation)- which helps when Blurr attacks again. Blast Off whips his head to the right, barely avoiding the close range blast. He whips out his Ionic Blaster again. "Let me help you finish polishing that off, then!" Combat: Blast Off strikes Blurr with his Ionic Blaster (Laser) attack! Contrail replies back, "I just see a terrorist in need of execution!" She stumbles, dazed, smote by the power of the sun. Her back-mounted cannons swing down over her shoulders, targetting Jazz with some evil yellow acid. Combat: Contrail strikes Jazz with her Acid Strike attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Gunfire is going off all around First Aid, but luckily none of them from the troopers hit home. Perhaps they were worried about hitting Ravage by accident. The moment he gets even a breadth of space between him and the feline, First Aid reaches for his holster for his gun. Drawing it with somewhat impressive speed, First Aid takes aim... just in time for Ravage to pounce! The photon pistol flies from his hands, clattering uselessly against the wall. "Ugh!" the Protectobot grunts, forced to wrestle again with Ravage. While he may have the strength advantage, Ravage has the teeth and claw advantage. The two roll around on the ground, with First Aid trying to get the upper hand so he can pin Ravage to the ground and stop him from moving. Combat: First Aid strikes Ravage with his Down kitty! (Grab) attack! Elita One says, "Jazz, I need to know, is the shield coming down or not?" Jazz says, "Be with you in a moment Elita. Only gonna get one chance to make this count." Jazz leans back as Contrail opens fire, but the shot hits the railing in front of him and some of that still splatters on him with a nasty hiss. "Maaan, and I just had the Paradon femmes buff my chrome, too." Note to self, get some detox from First Aid later. But he's not going to let it deter him -now-, though. There's no shots at Contrail though. Or the guards. Or anyone for that matter. Jazz is busy looking for something important. He're really rather not resort to blowing up the whole reactor. They're not that desperate. Yet. And then Blast Off blasted by some of his own comrades. Probably Friendly Fire, or someone. Blurr is so busy laughing at that that the Combaticon manages to nail him in the shoulder with his ion blaster. The courier's attention snaps back to the battle at hand. "Haha, what do you know, a lucky shot!" he laughs, and begins to put some distance between himself and Blast Off, appearing to retreat or something for a moment. But then he transforms and swerves in a hairpin turn back toward Blast Off, attempting once again to ram him. Combat: Jazz compares his Technical to 75: Success! In a flurry of moving parts, Blurr folds down into a pale blue-colored supersonic hovercar. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> misses Blast Off with his Ram attack! The Global Pose Tracker marks that Jazz has 'skipped' his action for this round. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Ravage is pinned! But...there is something very harsh about that cat's grin as he regards First Aid. "Mmm, you're the man, now, aren't you. I'm suddenly reminded of something I saw...once... Nightstalker, overwhelmed... You know what he did?" He struggles for a few brief moments before a soft whine emanates from somewhere between First Aid. Ravage gives him only the harshest of grins. "I have something you don't have," he taunts in a sing-songy, almost homicidal tone, glancing at the shielding over the core to make sure he's in a good spot. "And I'm not afraid to use it." His laugh echoes even as the primer runs its course towards detonation. Combat: Ravage strikes himself with XFGB-8B Proton Bomb's Huge Explosion #11147 Area attack! Combat: Ravage's XFGB-8B Proton Bomb is destroyed! Combat: Ravage strikes First Aid with XFGB-8B Proton Bomb's Huge Explosion #11147 Area attack! Combat: Ravage strikes Contrail with XFGB-8B Proton Bomb's Huge Explosion #11147 Area attack! Combat: Ravage strikes Jazz with XFGB-8B Proton Bomb's Huge Explosion #11147 Area attack! Combat: Ravage strikes Cuprahex Defense Systems with XFGB-8B Proton Bomb's Huge Explosion #11147 Area attack! Jazz says, "Whoa! They're doing half the work for us!" Blurr says, "Seems like it. Heh." Jazz says, ".. That was wild! Must of been one of Ravages" One gumby trooper stands in the midst of chaos, of shattered bodies. He stares down at his teammates...Overshot, Friendy Fire, Weaponjam, Misfeed, and Ammo Black. "I...I'm alive!" He exclaims to himself, marvellously untouched! "I'm alive, I'm still alive!" He picks up his rifle, judging the damage everywhere, "This is where I become an FC! A Famous Cybertronian! This is my moment!" Jazz says, "Get ready to scramble, bots. Work or not, we ain't got much longer to hang here." Contrail is blown away by Ravage being a demon kitty from the Pit. One of her cannons is totally ripped off her back, and she has multiple system alerts screaming at her as she peels herself off the ceiling. still, Contrail cannot bring herself to be angry with Ravage, not when he's so, so very effective. She takes a moment to study what Jazz is doing. Flipping into a modified F-35B Lightning II, the sky is not the limit. Combat: F-35B Lightning II sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Contrail analyzes Jazz for weaknesses. Blast Off yells as he is hit from behind by his own team's "friendly fire". It's funny how UNfriendly it actually feels. "WATCH IT, YOU DOLTS!!!" he screams, looking behind him and shaking his fists. Blurr takes off as Blast Off is distracted by his own team. "Oh no, you don't!" Blast Off cries as he whirls around to follow Blurr again. He should focus more on that idiotic "friendly fire", but he is too enraged at Blurr to care right now- his focus is on the Autobot. Off the car goes- and suddenly, oh look, what a surprise, here it comes around a feint attack- AGAIN. "You won't fool me again, Autobum!" Blast Off dodges the attack with ease this time, raising his blaster to fire as the car zooms by. Combat: Blast Off strikes Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> with his Ionic Blaster (Laser) attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) First Aid's optics narrow as he manages to pin Ravage. Despite having the Cassetticon right where he wants him, in theory, First Aid is feeling even less comforted. Where's his gun? If he can find his photon pistol he should be able to take advantage of Ravage's weakness to bright light. "Nightstalker? Who's Nig--" First Aid is suddenly blown off Ravage as the bomb detonates. The Protectobot's entire front side is turned to char as he flies back against the outpost wall. The medic hits it hard and crumples to the ground in a heap. The Global Pose Tracker marks that First Aid has 'skipped' his action for this round. Oh, but the Combaticon had been fooled from the very beginning! You see, the point of this was to draw him away from Jazz and hence from the objective of this mission, so that the others wouldn't have to deal with him while searching for the shield generator. So, even when Blast Off shoots the hovercar as it passes by, Blurr just continues, undeterred. He doesn't transform again, but continues to drive off in a random direction, inviting the angry Combaticon to come after him. It seems he's got this guy hook, line, and sinker--Hmmm, where should he take him? Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> takes extra time to steady himself. Pass And there's the proverbial sweet spot. Though just as Jazz picks up on it, an explosion rattles the entire room, and that wasn't his doing! The gantry he was standing on is ripped off it's moorings by the explosion, the blastwave imbedding hundreds of hot shards in the Meister's chassis as the walkway twists and warps, taking him for a wild ride before slamming against the wall. Ugh. "Whoa, watch that first step, it's wicked." Contrail is up to something still, but he doesn't have time to worry about that, or the system warnings flickering in the corners of his view. He slides partway down the collapses gantry and then jumps off. And lands right by the proclaiming gumbie. But all he does is slap him on the back. "Well dude, way to go." Spins him around to grab his hand to shake. "Allow me to be the first to congratulate you m'man." Only for Jazz to turn the handshake into a sudden judo throw, heaving the gumbie in the direction of the hopefully very important cluster of equipment he spotted. "An' to send ya off!" The question is, will anyone notice the bomb he stuck to the poor sucker's back before tossing him? Combat: Jazz strikes Cuprahex Defense Systems with his Congratu-PSYKE! (Grab) attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Ravage is likewise blasted off to one side, but at the very least the bundle of claws and bombs managed to direct the blast away from his own more vital internals. Still, between armor panels, damage can be seen from the shrapnel as fluid begins to seep out. Go figure, pristine armor, not so much internally. Coming to a rest against the wall, Ravage shakes himself off and slowly rolls to his feet, taking the time to scan his surroundings to survey the impact of the blast... Noting First Aid, he's satisfied. At least now it will turn into a rescue mission. <> He checks his feet and, satisfied he can still move, darts out of the chamber to do as he said he would. Combat: Ravage begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Jazz, Blast Off, Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr>, F-35B Lightning II , and Elita One Jazz says, "Well, that's gonna be either a blast, or a diversion. It's now or never time, Elita. Even if the field don't go down, there's a mess in here." Pauses. ".. Mostly the cons did it to themselves actually. Not complainin'." Scapegoat seems so taken aback by Jazz' nonchalant actions that his guard drops. He's just a soldier doing his duty after all and then, he's launched aft over teakettle against the wall, which just so happens to be next to the transformer (hurr hurr) box that Jazz scouted out earlier. He dusts himself off, a C-4 bomb beeping on his back, "It's okay, guys, I'm okay. That was kinda rude though..." He pauses, looking at the others. "What?" Elita One says, "Right...alright, Twin Twist, maneuver for pickup, get on back to base, we've got our moment Bots, lets make it count!" Blast Off says, "Come back here, turboroach! I keep stomping on you, but you won't stay down!" Suddenly he hears on the Decepticon channel that there is a bomb nearby. Stopping and looking around, he decides a hasty retreat may be in order and heads towards the exits." Jazz says, "Get to the extraction point boys. Blurr, help Aid if he needs it. I'll be right behind ya." Combat: Blast Off begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Jazz, Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr>, F-35B Lightning II , and Elita One First Aid says, "I... ow, I think I can manage... but some covering fire would be good." Combat: Elita One begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> and F-35B Lightning II With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. F-35B Lightning II is being deserted by the actual competent Decepticons, which leaves her with an incompetent Decepticon who has a bomb strapped to him. Ravage's great advic eis to kill the guy and make him explode harder, because Ravage has apaprently sold hsi soul to Michael Bay, God of Explosions. Contrail, instead of murdering Scapegoat harder, transforms and stalks over to him. She says curtly, "This may hurt, but whatever you do, don't move." Contrail has Dmeolition training. there's a small chance she can defuse the bomb. If not... well, she's been expldoed by worse things. It'll hurt, she's not going to lie, and she doesn't look forward to it... So she had better just defuse the bomb, huh? In a transformation that is harder than it looks, Contrail rises up into robot mode. Combat: Contrail compares her Technical to Jazz's Technical: Failure :( Everyone is clearing out, including the Cons. Elita and the ground forces are making their move. Despite the intense moment and still very prominant abiet now distant danger Jazz strolls out of the reactor room with his usual unflappable sauve manner. "That's a rap, Bots. Let's boogie on out." Pauses to brush some ash off his shoulders. "You could say this mission was--" Cue the explosion from within the chamber as Contrail finds out the bomb was actually set up to not blow -until- someone tried to defuse it. "--For great justice." Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Fearless. The crumpled heap o' Protectobot slowly starts to move again, and First Aid forces himself to one knee. His faceplate is cracked and the transforming bandage he applied was incinerated. Furthermore, the front of his body is black. He knows staying here isn't an option, and so he stumbles after Jazz in sheer awe of the mech. He hesitates when Jazz suddenly stops mid-sentence. What was that f- KA-BOOM!! "Oh! Dramatic pause. Got it," he says, limping behind Jazz. Combat: Jazz strikes Cuprahex Defense Systems with Set You Up The Bomb's Huge Explosion #11159 Area attack! Combat: Jazz's Set You Up The Bomb is destroyed! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Cuprahex Defense Systems's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Cuprahex Defense Systems falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Jazz strikes Contrail with Set You Up The Bomb's Huge Explosion #11159 Area attack!